Tease
by jeshhippo
Summary: Nico shouldn't tease Percy. Percy shows him why. M for a reason - a little rough smut. one shot.


**A/N: So this is a short little one shot that popped into my mind after a certain someone *cough* Sayloni *coughs* innocently said Nico had fallen hard for Percy and fallen hard on all fours. So my mind went straight to the gutter and this is what happened. But I'm sure you can see this is M so I will just leave you to it. Oh and thoughts would be nice :)**

**Percy Pov:**

Nico is a tease. It is the only word that could possibly describe the slightly younger boy in front of me. Every time we spend time together he just can't help himself. The way he sucks on his icy pole on a hot, hot day, sucking the liquid into his mouth before it drips. The way he blushes when he thinks I can't see. The way his eyes follow every one of my movements when I train, the way his body moves when he trains, or worse when we train together and I get shivers where our skin touches. Or the time I couldn't focus because of his torn shirt and he ended up pinning me to the ground. The way he slowly pulls his shirt off before we go swimming, stretching his small but defined frame. How the water beads down his skin. How he refuses to let me dry him off with my powers, instead taking his time towelling off and the putting his shirt back onto his slightly wet skin, making it cling far too tightly. Or worse the one time he did let me dry him off, how I could feel every drop move across his supple skin. I felt it caress downwards and it made me shiver knowing him in such an intimate way. I would have taken him then but he had ran off to the shadows yelling something about helping his dad.

Currently it is the way he is on all fours looking under his bed for something that a few minutes I could tell you what it was. Now all I could tell you is how I wish he wasn't wearing those tight black jeans and how sinful it is that his plain black tee has slipped revealing his toned stomach while he is almost crawling under his bed looking for his shoes, yes his shoes that's what he is looking for. He is so lean and toned from hours of practice and it all leads to this perfect curve in front of me, wriggling side to side, begging to me touched.

"Uh huh!"

Sadly he has found them and is starting to get out from under the bed and stand up. Before he can and before I know what I am doing I find myself standing between his slightly parted legs while he is bent over leaning his hands on top of his bed.

"Um, what are you doing Percy?"

He blushes and I can't stop as I fall to my knees still between his. He lets out a gasp as I bring my hands the sensitive spot of his lower back where I had once had my 'Achilles heel' I spread my finger wide and move them to his sides. Now it is time to claim him, to show what teasing me get him.

"Percy?"

His voice is shaky and uncertain, but he doesn't tell me to stop. My fingers move to the end of his shirt and slip under pushing it all the way up until he has to remove it. My fingers methodically trace every line, every scar, and every spot I wish to make a new one, down to the hem of his jeans. He lets out a whimper as I run the very tips of my fingers along them to the button that is very much in my way. Again he calls.

"Percy?"

He is almost panting now. I lean forward and let my breath run over his strong back and I grin at the reaction that washes over him in the form of goose bumps. I have no patience left after weeks of him teasing me with every movement, always pretending to be innocent. I rip open his pants, the button flying somewhere under the bed and I feel a wicked grin spread at the thought of having him retrieve it for me. I hook my fingers underneath both his jeans and boxes at his hips and pull them down to his knees. He shirks shocked and embarrassed. Firmly I feel my way up from the back of his knees, up his thighs to his round firm cheeks giving them a squeeze.

"Nico you should know I can't stand it when you tease me like that."

I slap his left cheek hard enough to make it turn pink, but not enough to hurt. Too much. He grunts a mix of pain and pleasure. I rub circles on the spot to sooth it.

"Percy?"

It comes out as a moan. I grope and rub and spread his cheeks pressing my clothed erection into him. I don't answer until he is moaning incoherently.

"Nico you really didn't think I wouldn't notice you presenting yourself to me like that."

I bring my lips to his ear.

"Now Nico I will show you what teasing me gets you."

I straighten and bring my hands to my own button, taking the time to undo them properly. He groans with the loss of contact and pushes himself back into me. It brings a growl from my throat. I push my jeans down and bring my hands back to his backside. Slap. He groans. Slap. He pants. Slap. He begins to beg.

"Please Percy, Please."

"Oh Nico you will regret begging for it when I am done with you."

I thrust a finger inside that I lubricated with my own pre-cum and he bites down on his sheets to prevent his scream. I pump in and out until he is almost relaxed and the insert another digit. He struggles to swallow his scream and it ends up as a choked noise from his throat. After a few more thrusts I find his hidden gland. His whimpers turn to cries.

"Percy, I need, Please-"

He screams into his sheets as I add a third finger. After five firm thrusts I freeze inside of him. He wines and tries to buck back onto me. I hold him still with my other hand, smiling mischievously to myself.

"Beg Nico. You have to beg for what you need, since you were such a tease."

His breath hitches but I see him will himself to speak.

"Please I need you Percy, I'm sorry for teasing you, but please, just fuck me."

I bring my lips to his ear again.

"Since you asked so nicely."

I bite down on the curve between his shoulder and neck and I begin to thrust my fingers with in him. He shrieks in shock, pain and satisfaction. After a moment I pull back and bring my fingers out. He sobs and I shush him.

"Are you ready Nico?"

He takes a deep breath and nods. I bring my hand around to his erection for the first time and he stops breathing as I quickly gather his spilled seed, using it to coat my own. I place my tip at his warm entrance and slowly inch my way into him. His hands are clenching so tightly to his sheets his knuckles have turned white. His moans are filled with the struggle to contain his pain. I begin placing soft kisses along his spine soothing him.

"Hush Nico."

He nods and I push the last inch into him. We stay like that for a moment both of us needing to catch our breath. Now I know he is mine, but I want him to see, to feel it. I place bite all over his neck and back, leaving red marks that will turn to bruises. With my hands I claw at his skin, like an animal marking its area. He has lost words now and I can't seem to decide if he is crying, whimpering or begging. I'm also not sure if it is out of pain or pleasure. I slowly start to thrust again, making sure to go as deep and as hard as I can. He begs me to go faster, I don't. I want to draw this out, to always remember our first time. Because there will be others, many, many other chances to re-stake my claim. But only one first time. He has never been sexier squirming under me, around me. He has never looked more relaxed and out of control. I find myself licking, biting and nipping along his neck and down his back. I find myself spluttering out promises.

"Mine, My Nico, such a tease, now mine, worth the wait, forever my Nico, fit me perfectly, My Nico, Mine, now you see, your always mine, forever mine, Nico, my Nico, tease, forever, belong to me, tight, Nico, mine, fuck, Nico."

I can't keep up my slow pace after another trust to his prostate he shudders and comes, clenching impossibly tighter around my erection. All it takes is four quick hard thrusts. I can't help the satisfied feeling and Nico screaming my name and then when my yell of his name joins it, it is breath taking. Now he and everyone else will always know he is mine.

He is leaning heavily on the bed, panting. I don't dare move, this is perfect leaning my whole body on his bare back, out skin disgustingly sticking together. When did my shirt come off? He begins to wriggle his hips, whining slightly. That's when I realise I am still inside of him and my seed is beginning to leek between us. I grin loving the fact he is filled with me. Another way for him to know he is mine. When I hear another soft whin I pull back and out of him, our skin sticks painfully and we both groan.

As I pull back I can't help but admire my handy work, every inch of him is covered in some kind of mark from me. I sit back on my knees and ghost my hands down over his back to perfectly round, but red, rear. He moans, whimpers and winces. I stand up, slipping my pants all the way off and offer him a hand. He looks up to me, confusion setting in. I grin, my adorable Nico.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

He takes my hand and shakily get up. When he is up he struggles to stay standing. I put my arm around his waist and he follows my lead and slips his pants all the way off too. I lead him to his bathroom and lean him on the door frame. I turn on the shower and turn back when he finally speaks.

"Percy?"

"Yes my Nico?"

He is staring down at the floor and shifting trying to cover himself slightly.

"What was that?"

I can't help but laugh, how cute could my Nico be.

"That was me letting you know that you are mine and I can't stand it when you tease me."

He nods but still looks uncertain. I take his hand and bring him into the shower with me. I make the water run over every inch of him and we both end up softly panting, though Nico's sometimes have hints of pain from the small cuts all over his body. I be extra gentle with these. When we are both clean I pull him into my arms and just hold him to me. He relaxes and brings his arms around me, hiding his head in the crook of my neck. I hear myself whisper again.

"My Nico, mine, forever, my Nico."

He hums happily and we part enough for me to pull us both out of the shower turning it off on the way. I will us both dry quickly and he shudders. I smirk and bring him to his bed pushing him under the covers and then crawling in next to him. He lays his head on my chest and I stoke his hair.

"Sleep."

He nods to my command but after a moment looks up to me. He is smiling softly but there is a hint of fear and doubt.

"Percy, I love you."

As I kiss the top of his head, I realise it will take a while for him to see that he as much as he is mine, I am his.

"My Nico, forever mine, in every way, mine and mine alone."

He smiles as I press our lips together in our first kiss. I nip his bottom lip marking one more piece as mine and then flick my tongue across it, soothing it. When we pull back I begin stroking his hair again, forcing him to lay back onto my chest.

"Sleep my Nico."


End file.
